Amanda De Santa
Amanda De Santa, formerly Amanda Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. Involvement Grand Theft Auto V Amanda is first seen in the Prologue mission attending Michael De Santa's funeral. She later appears in the mission Complications, while Franklin Clinton is invading Michael's House to retrive Jimmy De Santa's BeeJay XL. She is in the kitchen with her tennis coach Kyle Chavis, and Kyle is "demonstrating" to Amanda how to properly use a tennis racket. This gives a hint that Amanda is cheating on Michael with her tennis coach. This is later confirmed when Michael catches them having sex in his own bed. Kyle, in panic, jumps out the window to escape, but Michael is determined to catch him. He and Franklin chase the tennis coach while Amanda begs Michael to not kill Kyle. She then appears in her own mission, when she is almost put in jail, after being caught shoplifting from Didier Sachs in Rockford Plaza. Michael needs to rescue her after she calls asking for his help, he takes the police car, with Amanda being restrained and flees from the police. While they are going back to the mansion, they discuss about Amanda's habit of stealing things, Michael's past criminal life and even Michael's investments in the stock market and their house mortgage. Amanda makes a brief appearance in the mission Mr. Philips if the player starts the mission as Michael. He invites Amanda to go dinner, but she says that she already have to go to a yoga class. She later appears in the beginning of the mission Fame or Shame, having an discussion about Michael's emotional distance from the family and his change in behavior, when Trevor Philips appears leaving everyone shocked. He and Michael leaves after they discover that Tracey De Santa is about to do a audition in the Fame or Shame show and go after her. During the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, Michael and Amanda are having another argument, this time about Trevor's return, when Amanda's yoga coach, Fabien LaRouche, arrives and invite both of them to a yoga session to relax. Surprisingly, Michael agrees to try a class, much to Amanda's frustration, which appears to be his main reasoning. The session is going well, until Fabien attempts to put Amanda into an inappropriate yoga position. This causes Michael to lash out and attempt to punch Fabien, but he misses and falls in the pool. Amanda gets angry with Michael's constant angry behavior and leaves him, takes the children and moves in with Fabien. While Amanda is gone, she tries to make Michael jealous, by leaving posts on his Lifeinvader page, saying that Fabien satisfies her physically, emotionally and spiritually. However, after some time, she will show that she still worries about her husband. She will call Franklin after the mission Minor Turbulence, asking if Michael is still alive and leave a message in his Lifeinvader page saying to him let her know that he is ok. After a few weeks, Jimmy finally visits the house to see Michael. He claims that Amanda is not happy with Fabien any longer, and that she is at a Bean Machine café with him. The two then leave and show up at Bean Machine. Fabien is shown verbally abusing Amanda, and the two are then surprised to see Michael. Fabien then insults both Michael and Jimmy but Amanda turns on him, calmly asking Michael to hit him. Michael then grabs a laptop and bashes it over Fabien's head, nearly knocking him out. Satisfied, Amanda tells Michael to take himself and the children to Dr. Friedlander's therapy office, then drives off to abandon Fabien. During the therapy session, the couple vent and argue at each other, but by the end they are both satisfied by the release of anger. They both promise to try and make each other happy and no longer cheat on each other, and Amanda and the children move back in. Soon after, she and Tracey are held hostage by Merryweather, under orders of Devin Weston. Michael kills all the Merryweather soldiers and saves his family, but Amanda, Jimmy and Tracey once again leave the mansion, this time to lay low while Devin is still trying to kill Michael. Endings Ending A and C After the final mission, Amanda and Michael will no longer be seen fighting and if Michael speaks with Amanda, she will no longer complain or be sarcastic with him, being now more friendly. She can also be taken on friend activities with her husband, and they both will be more tolerant with each other while hanging out. During their first friend outing after the ending, Amanda and Michael promise to be faithful to each other. When Michael returns to his house for the first time after the ending, he may find Amanda and her children sitting on the couch, contentedly watching TV together. Ending B Amanda will no longer appear in the game if the player chooses this ending, but she will send an e-mail to Franklin, saying that she knows that he has something to do with Michael's death and also warning him to never come close to her family again. Allies *Kevin Chavis *Franklin Clinton (Determinant) *Dr. Friedlander Enemies *Trevor Phillips *Franklin Clinton (Determinant) *Fabien LeRouche *Devin Weston Appearances *Grand Theft Auto V **Prologue **Complications **Father/Son **Marriage Counseling **The Good Husband (Determinant) **Mr. Phillips **Fame or Shame **Did Somebody Say Yoga? **Reuniting the Family **Meltdown Category:Female Category:Humans Category:GTA Category:GTA V Category:Tennis Players Category:Alive Category:Strippers